ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
2436 Ghosts of Heck House
The 2436 Ghosts of Heck House are a collection of ghosts created from a spell cast on a library of 2436 ghost stories in Heck House.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:35-11:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "2,436." History Jonah Heck wanted to build the most haunted house in the world. He studied magic spells around the world and returned home to the United States of America to build Heck House. Heck then filled its library with books of ghost stories and cast the one spell he learned - a spell to make all those ghost stories come to life.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:29-17:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to Joshua Heck's diary, he wanted to build the most haunted house in the world. He studied magic and spells around the world then came back home to build this house. Then he filled the library with books of ghost stories and cast the one spell he learned. A spell to make all these ghost stories come to life." Over the next 50 years, no one could stay the night at Heck House and survive its legion of ghosts. In death, E. Henry Merriweather issued a $1 million challenge to the Ghostbusters - conquer Heck House without the use of Proton Packs and staying from dusk to dawn. The Ghostbusters accepted and reconfigured the house's wiring to turn the standing structure into one big Ghost Trap. The ghosts were weakened and further anchored to Heck House.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:04-18:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But you'll note the ghosts never leave here. So all we have to do is use the house wiring to turn the whole place into one big Ghost Trap."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:29-19:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We'll just have to hope the energy weakened the house enough for us to break out." List of Known Ghosts *Library Book *Skeletons *Dark KnightsRader,Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (Storyboards p. 117). CPT Holdings, Inc. *Giant Black Cat *Painting Ghost *Chair *Sheet GhostsRader,Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (Storyboards p. 123). CPT Holdings, Inc. *Dragon GhostPeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:50-16:52). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "C'mon, who ever heard of a dragon ghost?" Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Haunting of Heck House" References Gallery Collages DarkKnightsinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage.png GhostsofHeckHouseinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage.png GhostsofHeckHouseinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse01.jpg|Library Book 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse02.jpg|Skeletons 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse21.jpg|Skeletons 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse03.jpg|Skeleton closeup 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse04.jpg|Dark Knight 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse05.jpg|Giant Black Cat 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse06.jpg|Painting 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse22.jpg|Painting 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse23.jpg|Painting 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse07.jpg|Chair 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse08.jpg|Dark Knights 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse09.jpg|Dark Knights 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse24.jpg|Dark Knights 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse10.jpg|Dark Knight 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse11.jpg|Sheet Ghosts TheHauntingOfHeckHouse26.jpg|Sheet Ghosts 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse12.jpg|Dragon Ghost 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse26.jpg|Dragon Ghost HeckHouse05.jpg|Bed Ghost 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse25.jpg 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse13.jpg| 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse15.jpg| 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse16.jpg| 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse17.jpg| 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse18.jpg| 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse19.jpg| 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse20.jpg| TheHauntingOfHeckHouse32.jpg Non Canon 2436GhostsOfHeckHouseInStoryboard01.jpg|As seen on storyboard 2436GhostsOfHeckHouseInStoryboard02.jpg|As seen on storyboard 2436GhostsOfHeckHouseInStoryboard03.jpg|As seen on storyboard 2436GhostsOfHeckHouseInStoryboard04.jpg|As seen on storyboard Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts